The present invention relates to an operation assist system that assists in the load-handling operation of a forklift truck. More particularly, the invention relates to an operation assist system having a small unmanned aerial vehicle (SUAV) for use with a forklift truck.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-320734 discloses a forklift operation assist system.
The forklift operation assist system includes an ID tag provided on a conveyor, a tag reader provided on the forklift truck, an operation monitoring camera that captures from above an image of a place on the conveyor on which a load is placed, and a vehicle monitor provided in an operator's compartment of the forklift truck. The forklift operation assist system is adapted, when communication between the tag reader on the forklift truck and the ID tag is established, to activate the operation monitoring camera that is associated with the ID tag, cause the tag reader to read identification information of the ID tag, and activate the vehicle monitor. The forklift operation assist system is also adapted to identify the operation monitoring camera associated with the ID tag that is in communication with the tag reader and cause the vehicle monitor to present images received from the identified operation monitoring camera. According to the forklift operation assist system disclosed in the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-320734 that allows forklift truck operator to observe the entire operation area of handling the load on the conveyor, the load-handling operation can be performed efficiently and safely, which helps to reduce the labor costs.
Further, as another conventional forklift operation assist system, there is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-246597 a camera system for use with a forklift truck. In the forklift truck having this camera system, a groove is provided at the front tip end of the fork of the forklift truck and a camera for capturing the front view of the forklift truck is mounted in the groove. The signal of the video image that is captured by the camera is transmitted through a coaxial cable to a display device mounted in front of the driver's seat. The video image signal thus transmitted through the coaxial cable is used to present a video image on the display device. According to the camera system for use in the forklift truck disclosed in the Publication, a blind spot in front of the forklift truck is eliminated and to thereby provide safe operation and improved operation efficiency of the forklift truck.
In the forklift operation assist system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-320734, however, each conveyor needs to be provided with an ID tag and an operation monitoring camera for capturing an image of the area where a load is present. In other words, the forklift operation assist system disclosed in the above Publication is disadvantageous in that an increase in the number of conveyors will require an increasing number of ID tags, monitoring cameras, and other related equipment, and hence a larger setup, thereby making the system large in size.
In the camera system for a forklift truck disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-246597, there is a problem that the camera provided in the front tip end of the fork is susceptible to contamination and may be damaged easily due to impact. Still further, the camera system of this type may produce a blurred image due to the vibration of the forklift truck.
The present invention which has been made in view of the above problems is directed to providing a forklift operation assist system that does not require a large setup and is capable of providing effective assistance for load-handling operation of the forklift truck.